


The Shield

by Rasei



Category: Gintama
Genre: GinKono, Headcanon, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasei/pseuds/Rasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the shield, that why I protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Shield  
> Writer: Rasei  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, a monkey does.  
> Summary: He was the shield, that why I protect him.  
> A/N: At first I was going to put this in Scrapbook, but I felt it would do better by itself. After writing this, I have a new OTP for Gintama. I am now a proud supporter of GintokixKurokono

He was the shield, holding the group together as he puts everyone ahead of himself. I could always tell, though, when he was barely holding on. When the deaths started piling up, he would get this depress look in his eyes. When confronted about it, he would make jokes to get Katsura-san and Takasugi-san off his back. He would then go drink a whole bottle of saké out of sight.

After we lost the war, he drifted like a leaf in the wind. When Otose-sama found him, that wind finally started settling down. When the kids came into his life, the leaf landed and he started meaning his smiles again. I thank all three of them for doing what I couldn't do.

People don't see that Gintoki was a sensitive person, through he was. People just see what Gintoki wanted them to see, not the pain and grief that he holds inside himself. But this is why I'm the hidden dagger up the sleeve. That why I use my skills to protect him unseen.

Gintoki might never know what I have done for him, nor what I given up for him. That doesn't matter, because Gintoki was the light while I'm the shadow. The Light will always the focus, and that suits me fine. That means when I die for Gintoki, he wouldn't grieve for me too.


End file.
